KHR Story Ideas and Prompts
by SilverBlueMoon13
Summary: Exactly as the title says. This is my dumping ground for story ideas that people can use as prompts, I don't care, just message me if you decide to publish it. I might create a story myself from one of these, so don't surprised, and even if I do, I won't take them off.
1. Dragon AU - HP KHR Crossover

Hello, this is a outline of a dragon au for a Harry Potter and KHR crossover. I might add to it at some point in time but probably later.

* * *

Tom/ Voldemort is a dragon that lives on a mountain in the British Isles and considers Harry as a part of his hoard (he is a major yandere/tsundere). Harry had been alive and stuck in the body of his mid-twenty year old self for centuries now because of the soul bond that Tom had created between the two of them when Tom had decided that he was going to be apart of his hoard.

Harry had met the Primo and his guardians when they had gotten lost on the mountain that Voldemort's hoard was located while said dragon was away and had guided them off the mountain with instructions to never return while the mountain was smoking.

Kawahira knows of Harry and is… acquaintances (read: enemies) with Voldemort. He had met Harry when the human was only seven years old when he had been running from the Vindice before Tom had ever set his eyes on the boy. While he was grateful that the dragon had made it so that his maybe-Sky (read: Harry is totally his Sky and had been for centuries now), he did not like the fact that Voldemort had completely isolated the human from the outside world (read: from him). He sends the Pre-Arcobaleno to either confirm or disprove the "rumor" of a dragon being in the mountain with the real intention of tempting them into kidnapping his Sky from the Voldemort while he is away.

Reborn meets Harry while he is hunting for game (it was one of those rare times where Voldemort is away from his hoard for longer than a few hours). Reborn is intrigued by the young man, who wields a very uniquely crafted longbow expertly, and tries to capture him. Keyword tries, as the young seems to be very adept at the art of evasion and had the nimbleness of a squirrel and the flexibility of a cat.

Harry, now known as Hadrian to Reborn, is horrified to find mortal humans (Harry was no longer mortal thanks to Tom, the bastard) on Voldemort's mountain and quickly evades Reborn's attempt and warns him to leave the mountain with his companions from the mountain begins to smoke again, and then leaves with the game that he had caught for the day to return to the home that Voldemort had crafted for him.

Reborn is confused by him and later tells of his meeting with Harry to the others, and they decide to find and question him.


	2. Major AU - DP KHR Crossover

I might expand on this at a later date, I'm not sure.

* * *

Instead of simply not working when the Fenton couple tried to start up the Ghost Portal, it exploded, causing the deaths of the majority of the adults (25 and older) and children (0 to about 10 years of age) within a couple thousand mile radius of the Fenton house. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were nine years old at the time (the only ones of their year group to survive) and Jazz was twelve. All were there in the lab when it happened.

Now, five years later, Vongola find out that Tsuna had committed suicide in response to the extensive bullying and Nana had followed him in her grief. Iemitsu hadn't known, but he does have a distant civilian cousin, Jackson Fenton, with Vongola blood has two kids and lives in America. So Reborn and a few others are sent to find them in America, only to find a ghost town that isn't really a ghost town.

No one in Vongola had known that the Fenton parent had been killed, nor had anyone known that the explosion that had killed them had released radiation that lead to the civilian government, american mafia groups, and the vindice working together to contain it within the city limits. They had not checked for survivors, so they did not know if there were any.

Reborn, Iemitsu, a newly defrosted Xanxus and his guardians, Basil, Verde, Smoking Bomb Hayato, Shamal, Lal Mirch, and Dino and his guardians are going to be the first search team in the seven years since the explosion to enter the Amity Ghost Zone.


End file.
